


In Sickness and In Health

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cancer, Canon Injury, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: “What did you just say?!”Justin’s face is pale and drawn as he clutches at Olli’s arm.  He had to have misheard. There’s no way someone as young and healthy as Olli could have cancer.“The biopsy came back positive.”





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Time is fake and I wanted to write hurt/comfort. Olli did in fact have thyroid cancer, but it was way before Shultzy was a pen.

“What did you just say?!”

Justin’s face is pale and drawn as he clutches at Olli’s arm.  He had to have misheard. There’s no way someone as young and healthy as Olli could have _cancer_.

“The biopsy came back positive,” Olli repeats, unable to look him in the eye.  “The lump on my thyroid…it’s cancerous.  They’re going to have to take it out.”  Justin feels his breath hitch, and he pulls Olli close, trying not to shake.

“But you’ll be okay right?  They caught it in time and you’ll be okay right?”  Justin hates how manic he sounds.  Olli needs him to keep it together, but he’s just so scared.  Olli is so young, healthy and strong, and now he has cancer and no amount of youth or strength or determination will fix it.

“I don’t even have any symptoms,” Olli reassures him, pulling him close. 

“Thank god for annual physicals from the team then,” Justin says, voice cracking.

“I’ll be back before you know it, aarre,” Olli promises, and Justin can only hope he’s right.

Two weeks later Olli is back, the only real difference the bright red inch long slash along his throat.  He’s greeting with a lusty cheer, and even scores a goal during the game. Everything went perfectly, they say, and there’s no sign that the tumor has spread, but Justin is still preoccupied.  After practice, Olli grabs Justin and brings him over to his apartment, pulling him into his arms the moment they’re safely in the door.

“Baby, I’m okay,” Olli murmurs.  “There’s no need to be scared anymore.  This was the best case scenario possible.  No symptoms, no complications from surgery.  I’m cancer free now.  They’ll just keep an eye on it for a few years, but I’m totally healthy now.  Won’t even need chemotherapy or radiation or anything.  I’m cured.”

“But…but you might not have been…you…” Justin reaches out, hesitantly touching the red mark on Olli’s throat.

“You can touch,” he says softly.  “It doesn’t hurt.”  Justin steers them to the couch, pulling Olli to him.  Olli kisses him sweetly, just letting Justin hold him close, and touch him and reassure himself.  Justin is clearly desperate for the contact, so Olli slips their shirts off so they can press skin to skin.  Justin presses a reverent kiss to his lips, breathing in the warmth.  Finding Olli had been the brightest of bright spots coming out of the darkness that had been Edmonton.  He had felt unloveable, a bad person as well as a bad hockey player, and he had not known what to make of being traded to a place like Pittsburgh.  But Olli had brought him out of shell, making him relax and feel like he’d finally found a place to belong.  They’d fallen in love as easily and as softly as they had become friends, and it quickly became apparent that they were perfect for each other.

“I…I love you so much,” Justin breathes, clutching at him.  “You…you made this city a home, and if I lost you…”

“Well, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
